


小猫探病

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Footjob, M/M, OOC, PWP, Post Anime ep4
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 历实足交。实也来医院安慰历。动画第4话后。雷者慎入。
Relationships: Kyan Reki/Chinen Miya
Kudos: 2





	小猫探病

**Author's Note:**

> 众所周知，未成年（16）炼未成年（13）不叫炼铜，叫《龙王的O作》
> 
> 惯例无插不E

历当晚就被救护车拉到医院，所幸只是擦破了皮外加几处骨折，并没有伤到关键的内脏。滑板认识的伙伴们聚在他身边让他保重身体。人群中却不见实也的身影。

虽然已经是中学生健康作息时间，实也不在也情有可原；但历依然忍不住在心里抱怨，真是不可爱的家伙。

第二天历吃过午饭后，护士和来探望他的家人都出去了。历正因止痛药的作用昏昏入睡时，有人捏了捏他的脸颊，他惊醒过来，“好痛！实也你干什么？！”

他的小猫坐在客人用的高脚椅上望着他，似笑非笑，“报复你之前捏我的脸。史莱姆还记得我啊，看起来没什么大碍，也没有摔成记忆丧失的样子。”

“对，我可是很结实的，”历想抬起手臂，做一个经典的秀肱二头肌的动作，牵扯到肩膀的伤处，“疼疼疼……”

“笨蛋，你要做什么啊。”

“对不起，害你担心了。”

实也张了张口，一时说不出话。词语在舌尖回旋，最后组成的句子是，“我没让你为我出气，是你太弱了。”

历看着他。

“爱抱梦虽然卑鄙，但那就是S的规则，在规则允许的范围内他什么都可以做。再说了你明明比我还弱，还去挑战大魔王到底在想什么啊，完全不能理解……”

历打断了他，“学校呢？”

“我没去，今天是我训练的日子。”

“翘掉训练来的？”

“我没有，等下就去训练！”

“实也特意来看望我，哥哥我好开心。”

“只是顺路而已……别笑了，真恶心。”实也嘟起嘴，但眼里全无嫌弃的意思。

“不过虽然并不是我的本意，”小猫又恢复了高傲的表情，“我也没打算欠你的人情。我就是为了结这件事来的。”

话罢他跳下椅子，以迅雷不及掩耳之势掀开病人的被子，历反应慢了一拍，回神时睡裤已经被扒下一小截，“你想做什、什么？”

“史莱姆的胳膊不能用了，看起来真可怜。勇者大人来帮他打手枪。”实也从上方冷酷地俯视着他。

看样子实也并不打算用通常的方法做，他脱了运动鞋，翘起脚来，雪白的棉袜是各种各样的猫头的图案。他似乎对历所嘲讽的“只会一些脚上花活”怀恨在心，直接踩在历的要害上前后挪动。棉料粗糙的触感从下方传来，有一点奇怪，又有一点新鲜，历本来焉着的阴茎微微抬头。

“史莱姆真厉害啊，连初中生帮你踩，你都能硬，变态。”

“不是谁都可以，因为对象是你。”

实也脸一红，眼神瞥向一边，“哼”了一声。然后他分开脚，夹起历的性器，如同用手套弄一样上下磨蹭。中学生未发育的脚掌还带着软绵绵的肉感，历不由得联想到奶猫的肉球。加上实也光洁雪白的双腿横陈在自己身上，历呼吸变粗，彻底硬了。

“我的脚上功夫很棒吧。”实也得意洋洋地说。

“这次暂时先夸你，”历突然又想到了什么，“但是你从哪里学来的！？”

“同班同学的哥哥的A刊。”

“实也，你这是学坏了，以后不许你看。”

“……我不是早就被带坏了吗。”实也小声嘀咕。他报复性的用一只脚揉历的囊袋，另一只脚的脚趾抠杆体中心的马眼，引起历一阵颤抖。

“实也、慢点。”

“我不要。”实也冲他做个鬼脸，又重新夹住历的阴茎加速撸动。历的身体前倾，双手不由得抓紧实也的脚踝，实也被他拽得险些掉下椅子，连忙用手撑住床沿。

“很危险的好不好！”

“抱歉，实也……我要到了……”

历在实也的脚心中猛烈抽插几次，精液喷涌而出。

“史莱姆的精液到处都是，这双袜子不能要了。”实也皱着脸说，“不过我有带替换用的袜子。”他脱下袜子，随意揉成一团，丢到床尾的垃圾桶。

“实也，对不起，这次只有我一个人爽到，等我出院后一定会好好安慰你。”

“我才不会期待史莱姆的安慰呢，笨蛋。”

“你虽然这么说，但是也勃起了吧。刚才也偷偷想象了我的阴茎插进你屁股的场景了吧。你看。”历伸手碰他的裤裆，触感是硬的。

“你这是性骚扰。”

“那你刚才做的是什么？”

“我才没做呢，都是~史莱姆的~妄想~”小猫边对他比中指边退出门外，“再见，早点回来玩滑板吧，历。”

“嗯，等着我吧。”历朝实也挥了挥手。

Fin


End file.
